


Holding Me

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, tw: depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Hen is a little apprehensive to let Maddie in when Captain Chimney is going through some stuff of his own.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 7
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Holding Me

Maddie can see the hesitation on Hen’s face, as the woman’s hand clasps tightly around the barely open door, “I-is he okay?”

“What do you think?” Hen’s voice is harsh, perhaps more so than she intended because she can see the momentary regret before she takes a deep breath and shakes her head. For a second, she looks behind her, as though she’s checking on something, or rather… someone.

“Buck told me. I didn’t know things were that bad. I… if I had known…”

There’s a frustrated sigh from the other woman, “You’d have what? Healed quicker? You’ve got your own demons to deal with Maddie which is why I don’t think it’s a good idea you’re here right now. He needs… to heal, he needs time to be able to do that and that doesn’t include being worried about you and comforting you.” The words are brutally honest, enough to make Maddie flinch, looking down at the ground the moment the tears start to fall.

She hates herself for it, her bottom lip trembling, trying her best to hold herself together because she needs to see him. As selfish as that is, she needs to make sure he’s okay, it’s the only way she’s ever going to be able to leave. “Just five minutes, please? I promise I’ll leave… I just… I don’t want to hurt him but I need…”

“What about what he needs, Maddie?” Hen is quick to interrupt her, forcing Maddie’s head to snap up as she shakes her head quickly. There’s a fire in her she didn’t even know existed, the tears still falling but a more determined look on her face.

“He needs me. I-I need him but… he _needs_ me, too. And if he doesn’t… then he can tell me himself, I don’t need his bodyguard telling me what I can and can’t do.” The words are spat out, her defiant glare settling on Hen as her arms fold. It’s enough to make the woman relent, opening the door a little more with a frown on her face.

“He’s in the bedroom, but if he asks you to leave—”

“I’ll go.”

Maddie doesn’t look behind her as she practically runs towards the bedroom, partly to get to Chimney as soon as she can but mostly, so she doesn’t have to look at Hen in mild embarrassment.

It’s instinct, knowing he could so easily reject her but doing it anyway, as she slides into the bed next to him. His body is moulded in such a way that leaves the perfect space for her, slightly curled up, loose enough for her to fit in the gap. Both her arms wrap around his waist, their chests pressing together until her lips move to his chin.

“Maddie?” His voice is exhausted, yet his arms wrap around her anyway, fingers curling through her hair as he pulls her closer. The movement is welcome, and she’s relieved that he hasn’t pushed her away even if she felt as though the rejection would have been deserved. “What are you…?”

Her head tilts up ever so slightly so she can look at him, hand moving from his waist to creep beneath his top. Her hand presses against the bare skin of his stomach in the way she knows he loves so much, rubbing gentle circles, only pausing the first second her hand grazes along the scar tissue for the first time. Her chest tightens, her breath hitching when tears sting her eyes until she forces herself to shake it off and continue her movements.

If he noticed, he doesn’t say anything, his fingers brushing through her hair as he lets out a small sigh of content. “Buck told me that you’ve been having a hard time and I just needed to check on you. You can tell me to leave if you want… I’ll leave. I don’t want to but I will, if that’s what you need from me right now.”

“N-no, don’t… would never want that, Maddie. Glad you’re here.” His voice is so sad, so broken, causing her to pull back just enough so she can look at his face. He’s pale, dark circles beneath his eyes as though he hasn’t slept in weeks and he’s thinner than she remembers. As though he hasn’t been taking care of himself and she hates that she’s not been there for him. Even if she couldn’t… even if she were going through her own pain, she still wishes she could have been there for him.

“I’m going to take care of you,” She whispers, “I know you’re struggling right now and I know I can’t change that but… I’m going to look after you if you’ll let me.” His nod seems all too eager, there’s a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips until her lips press to his tenderly, hoping it’s enough to let him know she’s not going to walk out of there again. “Do you mind if I stay the night?”

“Belly rubs?” Chimney mumbles when he pulls back, lips grazing along her nose, tracing up to her forehead until he litters kisses along her hairline.

“So many belly rubs and kisses, and lots of sleep…”

“Thank you for coming…” His body relaxes, her hand continuing to move in circles against his stomach, snuggling a little more into his chest as she sighs.

“Thank you for letting me stay.”


End file.
